Chandler's Old Friend
by Talon3
Summary: An old friend of from Chandler's childhood pays him a visit.


Hi all!!! After reading ALL the depressing Chandler and Monica fiction and a lot of Joey, Rachel and Ross triangle, I have decided to juice it all up. All will be explained in a bit. As I said it is a funny piece of fiction.   
  
BTW: Disclaimer, I DO not own ANY of the Friends, etc. Am making NO money off of them, etc.  
  
**************  
  
Central Perk  
5 PM   
Thursday   
  
Chandler walks in, "Hello, children." He then looks over to Gunther and shakes his head. Gunther shakes his head and gets Chandler his favorite cup of coffee. Gunther long ago learned what they wanted, and all he had to do was to read their expressions on their faces or to guess their moods.  
  
"Hey, Chandler, you have to look at this hot woman in the Swimsuit issue of Sports Illustrated! Man is she hot and her breasts are wow!" Joey concluded with.  
  
"Really?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Wanna barrow the magazine?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, Chandler, do you want to borrow it?" Monica asked coldly shooting daggers at her boyfriend. No matter what he said, he was still in trouble.  
  
"Not when I have a beautiful, sexy, smart and the most terrific woman in the world for a girlfriend, I do not!" Chandler glossed over sitting next to Monica and smiling hopefully at her.  
  
"Nice to hear you say that. But you are still not getting any tonight." Monica informed Chandler.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Brother in the room!!!" Ross reminded everyone.   
  
"Oh, Ross grow up. I am a big girl. Besides no matter how much Chandler tries to smooth things over, he is NOT coming over tonight!" Monica reprimanded Ross. Chandler sighed and sunk back in the sofa.  
  
"Well, you might as well look at the picture, since you are not getting any tonight." Joey then tossed the magazine to Chandler. "Her name is Alexia Williams."  
  
Chandler grabbed the magazine and quickly glanced at the cover. "Alex?" Chandler asked aloud. "I know her."  
  
"Dude, you can not know a beautiful woman like that. I mean how would you two have met and why would she have wanted anything to do with you?" Ross stated that instead of posing it as a question. Apparently, he had also looked at the magazine.  
  
"Her whole name is Margaret Alexandra Williams. Her birthday is July 17th and she is one year younger than me. I knew her when she was eight and I was nine. She was a good friend to me when my father did what he did. Soon after I was ten years old, and the underwear incident, she and I shared our first grown up kiss. Her father found us before anything else happened. He had words with mom and well, she was going on a book tour and decided to put me in an all boys boarding school. And her father sent her to a school in Switzerland." Chandler concluded. Hoping to prove that he once knew Alex when he was younger. He then added to explain why she never called. " I haven't heard from her since. Since I was sent to boarding school, I lost track of her."   
  
The gang all looked at each other and started to laugh. Chandler sighed and sat back with a pout on the couch. That was why he never told them that he knew Alex all of those many years ago.  
  
He had the pleasure of watching her become one of the most sought after models on the planet. She also did a bit of acting. AND the acting world really respected her a lot. Had a HEALTY fast food chain and a health food store. That sold mainly vegetarian dishes and the health food store sold natural medicines and vitamins.   
  
She was also the head of her own line of clothes. It was designed for the working woman and everyday wear. There was also talk of her needing to hire another assistant for her to look after her interests when it came to the clothes. Not to mention every guy wanted her to be his girlfriend. Every guy except him. He already had the perfect girl. There was no way that he would give Monica up.  
  
The next day  
Friday 3:30 PM   
Rachel and Monica's apartment  
  
Chandler had just arrived from work and went straight to Monica and Rachel's with a bouquet of flowers with a heartfelt card that were in a crystal vase that he put on the counter. He wanted to try and make up with Monica as quickly as he could. Chandler hoped that the flowers and card would work. He still was not used to lasting this long in a relationship. And now he was concerned that he lost her. Monica walked in with a load of laundry.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." Chandler tried to kiss her. Monica ducked out of his way and took the clothes to the bedroom to put them away. Chandler followed. "Gorgeous? Come on Mon, I hardly even looked at that picture. I mean to me you are more beautiful than anyone else in this world. She is nothing to you." Monica continued to put clothes away ignoring Chandler. Chandler sighed and stuck his hands down deep in his pants pockets. He then turned around and left the room.  
  
************  
  
Two hours later, the gang was just finishing eating and sitting around the living room. Chandler had given up trying to convince everyone that he knew a swimsuit model/actress from when he grew up. Then again, why wouldn't they believe him? Oh well, it's not like it was important.  
  
Chandler was sitting on the couch watching the news in his apartment to get away from everyone. Then there was a knock at the door. "Coming." Chandler went and opened it. Outside stood a beautiful 5'8" fully figured woman who had wavy blond hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hello, Chance." The woman said aloud. To her, he looked great. He was standing there looking as cute as she remembered.  
  
"Alex? Chandler asked astounded. She remembered him? Him, the biggest loser around. She actually remembered!!!  
  
"It is so good to see you again." Alex ran up and gave Chandler a big hug.   
  
While they were hugging, Joey and Ross came out of the apartment. "Hey, Chandler who is your friend?" Joey asked aloud. Causing them both to let up on the hug.  
  
"Joey, Don't you know? It is Alexia Williams." Ross started to laugh which drug in Joey.  
  
"Uh, guys…" Chandler tried to tell them.  
  
"Just because she is the same height, same color of eyes and hair…. Chandler you hired an impersonator to try and get us to believe that it IS Alexia Williams." Ross laughed even harder.  
  
Joey stopped and looked closely at her. "Ross…..Ross…ROSS!!!!!!!! IT REALLY IS HER!!!!"   
  
"HUH?" Ross stopped laughing.  
  
"Ross Geller, Joey Tribbianni let me introduce my friend, Alex Williams." Chandler introduced everyone to each other.  
  
***********  
  
One hour later  
Monica and Rachel's apartment  
  
Everyone was sitting at various places. Monica was sitting on the couch besides Chandler while Alexia was sitting on his other side. Joey, Phoebe and Ross were sitting on various places on the floor and Rachel was sitting on the chair. And all were asking her questions about herself, her different hobbies, various businesses and growing up with Chandler.  
  
"I have a question for all of you. Is Chance still funny?" Alex asked.  
  
All: Yep/Uh huh/Yes/Only all the time/Yes  
  
"Nice to know that you still haven't changed, Chance." Alex smiled and kissed his cheek. Monica frowned at that.  
  
"Why do you call him Chance?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, when we were younger, he took so many chances to play jokes that the name just stuck." Alex confirmed.  
  
"Hey, guys, speaking of chances, I have got some bad news. I was not able to pick up the tickets to the next Knicks game." Ross broke the bad news. After hearing Chandler and Joey moan. "I am sorry guys, the meeting ran late and I arrived too late to get the tickets."  
  
"I can get four tickets to the game." Alex smiled.   
  
"Really? Who gets the fourth one?" Ross asked.  
  
"I do, of course! I LOVE the Knicks!!!" Alex grinned.  
"Ross, use your head! In the article, it says that she loves the Knicks, computer games, surfing the net, Monty Python and good humor." Joey cited the article. "Hey you like all the stuff that Chandler does."  
  
"Yup, we are a perfect match. Huh, Chance?" Alex smiled at Chandler.  
  
"Well, Monica and I are dating….." Chandler left off.  
  
"Oh, really? That is nice. But I did not mean that. I meant that we have a lot in common." Alex smiled with a grimace.  
  
"Sure it is not…" Monica mumbled. Then aloud. "Hey, Chandler if you are going to stay here tonight, it might be a good idea to go and get a change of clothes so you can get a shower here tomorrow."   
  
Chandler smiled at Monica and kissed her on the lips. "Sounds great, babe!"  
  
"Brother in the room!" Ross pointed out still not used to seeing them together.  
  
Chandler then got up as did Alex. "I had better get going as well. I will see you guys tomorrow." She then kissed Chandler on the cheek before she left. Chandler walked across the hall to get his work clothes for tomorrow.  
  
After a bit, everybody else said good night and left. Except for Rachel who went to bed. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Monica went and opened it. Alex stood outside. "I left my jacket here." Monica went and picked it up and handed it to her. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Monica smiled. Maybe she was just imagining what she saw.  
  
"Uh, listen. I am going to make this easy on you. I am a model and an actress. Chandler and I have more in common than the both of you ever will. I can make him happier than you ever could. So why don't you go ahead and do yourself a favor and bow out, for your dignity's sake. I mean I have more than you ever will. From beauty, brains, money. I can give him everything that he has ever wanted. What can you give him?" Alex asked.  
  
"The only thing I can, myself. Now, get out!" Monica showed her out the door. 


End file.
